A Delinquent Love Life
by HoPe.BriNgeR1
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the famous delinquent in school meet a new student that make his heart melt, what will become of those two? Mainly NaLu Pairing but Maybe some other pairing will be added
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there you guys I'm thinking of some high school material for NaLu fanfic and I want to try to write high school based fanfic for so long so here it is Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hoammh" I moaned as I opened my eyes.

Oh yeah forgot to tell you I'm Natsu Dragneel I live at Magnolia with my step-mom and dad also my step-sister I attend school at Fairy Tail Academy the famous academy on this town and I also known at my school as the famous delinquent Salamander.

I get up from my bed and get ready to go to school and I still feel sleepy but maybe I will get my energy when I kick Droopy-Eyes ass and the though of it already give me some energy and I going down stairs to meet my family and to have my breakfast.

"Good Morning Natsu" my step-mother said she is not half bad you know the only thing is bad from her is when me and my step-mom argue. I don't even want to think another argument with her. Her name is Grandine Marvell

"Good Morning Natsu-Nii-san"and there's my very polite step sister she is in middle school now 7th Grade her name is Wendy Marvell

"Good Morning Brat" and there my very annoying dad seriously he's very annoying more annoying than mom and Wendy.

"Good Morning Everyone" as I go to the table and took a toast after that I goes right infront of the door to go to school.

"You're not going to eat with us Nii-san" Wendy asked.

"No, I'm already pretty late well bye guys" as I go running my way to school

As I get to the school front door I noticed someone is punching my back and I knew who it was. It was Gray Fullbuster my frienemy

"You ice-freak are you trying to give me a heart-attack, or trying to search for fight because I always ready" as I pumped my fist

" I'm always ready too, you Fire loving-freak" he insult me back

"What do you say Hentai-Star"

"I say Fire Loving-Freak"

"Want to fight Droppy-Eyes"

"Bring it on Slanty-Eyes"

As we throws insult at each other while going to start a fight, then

"Are you two going to fight"

A woman voice said to us and and I can feel some evil aura aura and its coming from _gulp_ its coming from Erza. the one and only Erza Scarlet

"No we are not right, Natsu" he said and we start to act the "best friend" act

"Yeah we are the best of friends right, Gray" I said to Gray acting Best Friendly way.

"Good, now go on to class its almost start" Erza believed our act. Then she walked away.

We stopped acting like a best friend and hurried to class.

The class is about to start, I sit on my chair and I do I always do at school, slacking off and then something caught my attention a blonde haired girl with a side ponytail come into the class, she looked so beautiful.

"Okay class here we have a new student, introduce yourself please" Our homeroom teacher told the new girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along" she said with a beautiful voice.

* * *

**Well this is Chapter one of My new story, I will update another chapter soon sorry for some bad grammar see you later. 1 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you all I'm back so far I'm not sure to make this an humoristic and fluff or with action and stuff so please tell me which is more perfect scene for this story.**

* * *

_Previously from the last chapter:_

"_Okay class here we havea new student, introduce yourself please" Our homeroom teacher told the new girl_

"_My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along" she said with a beautiful voice._

Natsu P.O.V

"Now then, take your seat Lucy" Mr Freed (that's our homeroom teacher name) said to Lucy while writing something in the chalkboard.

"Okay Mr. Freed" As she search for a empty chair, I hope she took a seat beside me but the walking ice-cone is in the way. Instead she took a seat beside Levy our famous tiny bookworm. Levy was so lucky.

Lucy P.O.V

"Hi there"I said to a student right next to me. She is very tiny

"Hi, I'm Levy Levy McGarden nice to meet you Lucy" she replied.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope we can be friend" I said to her hoping she would be my first friend.

"Of course we can Lu-chan.. oh yeah can I call you Lu-chan its suits you" we just become friend and she already give me a nickname if that the case then..

"Okay you can call me Lu-chan, but I have to call you by Levy-chan more fair right"

"Sure you can call me that"

And after that we return to listen to lecturing. But I have some feeling someone watching me.

Time Skip to Lunch Break

Natsu P.O.V

"Finally Lunch Break I'm so hungry listening to blabbering"

"Hey Natsu I noticed you watching that new girl ever since she entered class" My frienemy said to me.

"So?" I replied him.

"Do you like her" Gray the ice-princess asked me. And then a little blush creep into my face.

"N-No I'm not" I reasoned hoping he would believe that.

"You're stuttering and blushing hah you do like her" He noticed my stuttering gah why do I have to stutter.

"NO I'm not she's not that pretty anyway" I reasoned again hoping Gray would really fall for this.

"Then why are you blushing and stuttering?" he smirked as he said that, I really hate this guy.

"Why do you have to butt into my business?"

"Whatever I'm going to go for lunch bye Ash-Brain" he insulted me again and he got away I will get him later now come on lunch.

At the Canteen

Lucy P.O.V

"Where should I take a seat?" I think then someone calling for me.

"Lu-chan sit here" my friend Levy called for me.

"Okay" I replied her.

As I sit down wow there's so many girls here in this table it just look like this is table for girls only.

"Okay girls, this is Lucy you all aready know her right?" Levy asked the other girls.

"Of course we are Levy" someone with red-hair replied her.

"Oh yeah guys introduce yourself to Lu-chan" Levy said to the other girls.

"Okay then Levy, My name is Erza Scarlet the student council president here and I like cheese cake and martial arts, and also nice to meet you Lucy " The red-haired one said wow so she's the student council president here huh that so cool.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, I hope we can be friend Lucy" So her name is Mirajane She is so beautiful.

"My name is Cana Alberona, and I like booze *hic*" uuh okay high school female student who like booze that's normal right?

"My name is Laki and I like sculpture art"

"I'm Bisca and I love shooting sport and animals"

"I'm Juvia Locksher and i like water and rain"

Wow so many unique student here. They all are awesome

"Hope we can get along" I said to all of them.

"Hey Lu-chan we already told you our identity and hobby so yours now"

"You haven't told me your hobby Levy-chan"

"Really? Oh okay then my hobby is to read books and novels" wow her hobby is same as mine.

"Wow my hobby is read books and novels too" I said to her

"Okay told us all about you then" Levy insisted me.

"As I have said I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I love to read books and novels and I also like to write stories" I said my full name and my hobby.

"That's really cool Lu-chan can I read your story after you done and oh yeah I want to be the first one who read it."

"S-sure"

"Well lets eat our lunch Shall we" Erza said then we was going to ear our lunch until…

Natsu P.O.V

"You bastard how dare you put ice in my food" I yelled to Gray. He dropped ice cube on my food and I really hate ice and now my food is ruined.

"Well if you wasn't the one who bump into my hand I shouldn't have drop ice in your food you asshole"

"What did you say Ice-princess"

"I say you asshole"

"Take that back you walking-freezer" I said to him with full anger.

"Do you want a fight come on I'll take you on" he challenged me into a fight, Ooh it's on.

"I'm all fired up" as I threw some punches to him and he punch me back again.

We were starting a fight until…

someone grabbed our head and make our head bump into each other.

"You two are going to hell for starting a fight" I knew very much who own that voice and that voice was from Erza, now we were both shivered and Erza took our collar and dragged us until someone with blonde hair stand in her way. I wonder who that was.

Lucy P.O.V

"_even though they are fighting they don't have to be dragged like that"_ as I make my way

"Erza stop please!" I begged her.

"Why Lucy" She asked me.

"Well they don't have to be dragged like that just forgive them and make them say sorry to each other and problem solved right?" I hope Erza will forgive them this way.

"You know that was a good Idea" then she turn to face the to students.

"You two apologize to each other now"

"I'm sorry Gray"

"I'm sorry Natsu"

So their name are Natsu and Gray huh.

Natsu P.O.V

"_Wow she just make Erza stop dragging us even though its not her problem, she's really nice"_

Then I go to her and want to say my thank you

"hey there"

"hi you are Natsu right"

"Yeah I'm Natsu Dragneel the famous delinquent known as Salamander here and I want to say thank you"

"For what"

"For making Erza stop dragging us like that"

"that was no biggie" That was no biggie? for me it's a big deal if she hasn't stopped Erza I already been dead by now or maybe badly damaged

"For me it is"

"Okay then you're welcome"

"Thanks again you are very nice I hope I can be your friend" then when I was going back to my table someone grabbed my hand.

"Of course we can and I can wait to be your friend too"she said with a bright smile, a blush creep into my face.

"Y-yeah m-me too" I said while stuttering. Damn it why do I have to stutter.

"Before that let's go to the infirmary you have so many bruises over your face"

She is very nice, she cared for me, and I never feel like this to anyone before... ever , oh I know she is the one for me I want to make her MINE.

* * *

**How about that guys is it good enough? i have some doubt about this chapter so give me some advice for future chapter and leave some good reviews please, well good-bye guys see you soon.**


End file.
